


Jealousy

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Brainswashing, Jealousy, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips has a new boyfriend and Sjin isn’t so sure he approves.<br/>(Based off that one episode of Trials of Derpulies where Sips finds a Boyfriend and my headcanon that the Boyfriends/Girlfriends are siren-like.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is old as balls but I found it in my drafts and still liked the idea enough so.... Here It Is.

The noises coming in to Sjin’s earpiece grated against his mind but as hard as he tried he couldn’t stop listening to Sips and his... Boyfriend splashing about.

“Hey, Sjin, you jealous--”

“No!” Sjin shouted and cursed inwardly at his fast reply.

“--jealous of the fun time me and my boyfriend are having?” Sips finished his question and Sjin could practically hear his stupid sly smile. Sjin wanted to strangle him, but wanted to strangle that Boyfriend even more.

“I don’t care! Do what you want!” Sjin denied before turning off his earpiece in embarrassment. For good measure, he shoved it in his pocket as well.

“Idiot,” Sjin berated himself. He sat down on the part of the roof he finished building and brought his knees to his chest. “Stupid jealous idiot.”

\---

Sjin would deny, if asked, that he waited for Sips to come back to their base all night. His denial would also extend to the accusation that he spent the time tossing and turning, trying to figure out what was genuine concern and what was just jealousy in a poor disguise. 

He stepped outside with a loud yawn and tried to adjust his sight to the sun bouncing off the desert sand.

“Oh goddamnit, is Sips off with that Boyfriend again?” Xephos asked. He looked like he hadn’t gotten a second of sleep since he was born.

“Looks like it. We should find a way to get rid of him...” Sjin said as a way to test the water.

“Yeah? Have anything in mind?” Xephos replied and Sjin had to stop the devious smile that threatened to sprout on this face.

“I was thinking something along the lines of a mafia style shakedown. You know, just give him a pair of cement shoes and then drown the asshole in that stupid pond of his,” Sjin said and rubbed his hands like a villain for effect.

“Sjin... First off, I think that’s an oasis. And, secondly, we can’t just go around killing people. Not yet, anyway.” Xephos sighed. “Now start working, we’ll have to do twice the amount of work each since one of our team members is fucking useless.”

Despite Xephos’ instructions, Sjin only ended up doing half of his work for the day. Like clockwork, he’d look towards the pool and spend minutes seething when he saw all the splashing about going on. However, towards the later half of the day when Sjin could stomach to look at them for more than a second, he noticed how dead tired Sips looked. He tired to brush it off, justifying the perceived exhaustion with the fact that Sips looked like he hadn’t slept a wink for years now. Yet when Sips did not come back to the barrack for the second night in a row, Sjin’s worry grew until it felt ready to burst out of his gut.

Sjin couldn’t take it anymore and hopped out of his bed and quickly dressed himself. He ran to the oasis and stopped just short of the water’s edge, calling out for Sips the entire time. He saw them laying by the water, their faces clearly showing their shock at seeing him.

“Sips, you have to come to bed,” Sjin said with as stern a voice as he could muster.

“But I’m not-” Sips started to retort, but interrupted himself with a loud yawn.

“Uh-huh. Come back to bed before you die of exhaustion.” When Sips didn’t move, Sjin pulled him up by the arm and started leading him back to the base. The Boyfriend didn’t make a move, but Sjin could see by the glint in his eyes that he had something sinister planned. He elected to ignore this and focused all his energy on getting Sips into a bed.

"This Boyfriend is going to send you to an early grave...” Sjin muttered in frustration.

“Why the hell do you care about who I’m seeing anyway?” Sips shouted with irritation and wretched himself out of Sjin’s grasp. “Why do you think you know what’s best for me!”

“Because...!” Sjin’s throat tightened and his eyes became wet and tried to calm himself “Because I still love you, you idiot! I still love you and never stopped loving you! And maybe that’s pathetic but it’s the truth, okay?”

Sjin watched as the shock on Sips’ face faded, and cut him off before he could make his angry rebuttal.

“I know me loving you doesn’t give me a free pass to be a jealous bastard, but... I care about you, Sips. Ever since you met that weirdo you’ve been looking like shit. Please, Sips, go back to base and get some sleep. Listen to me not as your ex but as your friend...” Sjin looked Sips in the eyes, trying to gauge his reaction. “Sips...? Sips!”

“Huh?” Sips said and he looked as if he just snapped back into the world of the living. “Sorry, I’m just... so tired lately...”

“It’s alright,” Sjin flashed him a worried smile. “Let’s just get you to bed. You can see your... boyfriend in the morning.”

Sjin ushered Sips back to their beds and tucked him in tightly. Sjin stayed awake for most of the night to watch over him and did not notice he even dozed off until the sound of knocking and whispers woke him.

“Siii~ps,” a voice called from the other side of the door. He immediately recognized it as the voice of the Boyfriend. Sjin hurried to get dressed, and grabbed a gun before opening the door just enough to glare at him.

“Ugh, you again. Do you get some pleasure out of butting into my business?”

Sjin smiled despite himself and shrugged. “I consider it part of the job description.”

The Boyfriend grunted in response. “So, Mr. Gatekeeper, can I see Sips?”

“Hm...” Sjin hummed in false thought. He waved his gun around a bit before pointing it directly at the Boyfriend. “No.”

The shock on his face faded out to a sinister smirk. “Alright, I see your game. I’ll be back for him later.”

“Not unless you have dreams of being Swiss cheese, you succubus.”

“The preferred term is siren,” the Boyfriend said with venom before turning to walk back to his oasis.

Sjin watched him scurry away with such intensity that when he turned back to the room he was shocked to see that Xephos and Sips were already awake and dressed.

“What the hell’s going on?” Xephos groaned out. 

“Ah, just got rid of an intruder. Nothing big,” he said and glanced at Sips.

“I see...” Xephos turned to address Sips. “And how are you feeling?”

“Uh?” Sips started. “Okay, I guess? I can’t really remember the last few days that well.”

“Oh,” Xephos replied with genuine concern. “What do you remember?”

“The important stuff, I guess,” Sips said as he gazed up at Sjin and gave him a small smile. Sjin wasn’t sure what exactly he meant, but he blushed nonetheless.

“Alright that’s great, the weird boyfriend situation is over let’s all rejoice and celebrate with some backbreaking labor because we’re way behind the other teams,” Xephos said as he waved the task book in front of their faces.

“Aye aye, captain,” Sips and Sjin said in unison, with matching smiles. As soon Xephos’ turned his back to them, they wandered off to cause mischief together.


End file.
